


An Aura of Demonic Love

by madhattermax



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale takes the lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhattermax/pseuds/madhattermax
Summary: Aziraphale takes a sip of wine, his eyes not wavering from Crowley’s.  “I can sense love, you know.  Are you ready to talk about it?  It’s been over 6000 years, so I am.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	An Aura of Demonic Love

It’s been a week since the failed Armageddon. Crowley and Aziraphale are in the bookshop, the angel reading and the demon lightly snoozing on the sofa in the back. Just before eleven, Aziraphale sets his book down on the table and gently wakes Crowley.

“eMmm awake,” mumbles Crowley, as he stirs and stretches, then sits up. “What’s up, Angel?”

“I’m feeling peckish,” replies Aziraphale, “And I was thinking we’re more than 50 years overdue for a picnic in the park.”

Crowley looks up and catches the angel’s eye. “We’ve picnicked in the park, Angel. Recently even!” His tone is even, searching for meaning in Aziraphale’s words.

“No, my dear,” replied Aziraphale. “We’ve picnicked with Warlock. But you and I are long overdue for a picnic, just the two of us. I told you in the ’60s that someday we would. I think that day should be today.”

“Alright, Angel,” Crowley’s voice cracks. “I’m sure we could put together a hamper of food and go find a lovely spot to sit out and mosey our way through a meal for the afternoon. Shall I pop to the shop for some cheese and wine?”

“I think I’d like to go with you,” affirms Aziraphale.

*****

By early afternoon the two have found the crest of a hill at St James Park, overlooking the duck pond in the distance. Together they spread out their blanket and sit down together. Aziraphale starts pulling a selection of cheese, bread, meats, and antipasto salad out of the basket. Next comes a bottle of sweet wine, which gets handed to Crowley, along with a couple of glasses for the demon to pour the wine into. They work together silently for a few minutes, Crowley pouring the wine, and Aziraphale dishing out the food. 

They eat in silence for a while, the demon mostly picking at his food, deep in thought. Finally, he puts his fork down and clears his throat to catch Aziraphale’s attention. “You did say there would be potential picnics in the future, that night in ’67. I’m just wondering if there is more to this than a surface level meal outdoors.”

Aziraphale takes a sip of wine, his eyes not wavering from Crowley’s. “I can sense love, you know. Are you ready to talk about it? It’s been over 6000 years, so I am.”

“You said I go to fast for you!” sputters Crowley, clearly taken aback by how forward the angel is being.

“I did, but that was over 50 years ago. And only 20 years after, I’d realized what I’d been picking up from you since Eden was love. I was scared. I was scared of what Hell would do to you. But we’re free now; I’m no longer scared.”

“Ah yes, Eden. You gave away your sword to protect man, and I realized in that moment what love was. You are right about that,” Crowley murmurs. He pauses here to take a sip of wine. “You felt that huh? I suppose you can sense love. But you didn’t know I was radiating it until the ’40s?”

Aziraphale smiles warmly, “No dear. I didn’t. It feels different than it normally does, from you. And it’s always been there. I never expected it. At least not that far back, and I’m still… flattered but flabbergasted now, though I’ve grown used to the idea. Still, I didn’t realize what it was until you handed me my books in the blitz. When you handed me those books after you saved them, I realized instantly that you loved me. Then I realized the usual aura I have been picking up from you since the beginning was stronger than ever, at which point I realized it was love and always had been.”

“But, I went too fast for you.”

Aziraphale looks down at his hands in his lap and nervously fiddles with his ring. “You’d had millennia to come to terms with your feelings. I had 20 years to come to terms with my own, and I was afraid.”

“Your own?” Crowley gently inquires.

Aziraphale looks back up and once more meets Crowley’s eyes. “Yes, my dear, my own. I was slower to love you. I think it grew slow and steady over the years without me realizing it. But with the stark realization that you loved me, I realized that said love was entirely mutual.”

“Mutual,” repeats Crowley with a sigh.

The angel doesn’t reply at first. He busies himself by clearing the space between them of food and wine. Then he slides over so that he’s sitting alongside Crowley. He gently raises a hand, as if to touch Crowley, but hesitates midair. 

“May I?” the angel inquires.

“Please,” breaths out Crowley.

Aziraphale gently runs his fingers through the demon’s hair, then down the side of his face, until his hand is resting on his cheek. He reaches out and with his other hand and rests it on Crowley’s thigh. Crowley leans into the touch and finds his angel’s other hand with his own. They lace their fingers together down in Crowley’s lap, but Aziraphale’s right hand never leaves Crowley’s cheek.

“My dear, I’m deeply in love with you. And here and now, free of the confines of Heaven, I am eager to start a life at your side as two beings in love. We can work out the details later of what that means, but right now, I’d very much like to kiss you. If I may.”

Crowley, at a loss for words, simply nods, then leans into the kiss. Their lips meet gently at first, but before long, the kiss deepens and grows with passion. Hands break free, and they find each other clutching one another. Lips are gently sucked into the kiss. Tongues dance across one another.

Finally, they break free.

“Well, Angel,” breathes out Crowley. “I do believe I’m officially the happiest I’ve ever been.”

*****

Within the month, Aziraphale’s corner of the world finds itself a little bit bigger as a living space appears, and Crowley has moved in. Together they cook in the new kitchen, read and watch movies together in the new living room, and spend nights curled up together in the new bedroom; the angel reading through the night while the demon sleeps. There is even room found for Crowley’s plants that no longer cower in fear, and yet manage to grow better.

The love between the two is gentle and sweet. They are kind and thoughtful to one another. They blend individual needs seamlessly as if they were always meant to be together.

As if their love was ineffable.


End file.
